Episode 2195 (2 November 2001)
Plot After a conversation with Little Mo, Billy confronts Trevor. Beppe visits the doctor and discovers the error of his free and easy attitude to women. Realising she may have no choice but to give in to Davis's demands, a desperate Laura agrees to have dinner with him. Peggy moans to Sharon about giving away the drinks. Steve moans at Beppe for leaving, and then sees his face, and tells him to give him the bloke's name and address. Beppe says he deserved it anyway. Billy tells Charlie about the iron incident, and Charlie says thanks, but she won't listen to him either. However, he does ask Anthony about it and they have a knowing but oblique conversation. Anthony sees Mo's hand, and he looks at it carefully. He says it's infected and she will have to take antibiotics and come in to the surgery every day to get the dressing changed. He says pointedly she needs looking after. Jim avoids Dot after last night. Garry comes over to hassle Lynne about yesterday and she's worried, but then he says he wants to know what's going on. She apologises. Garry says he wants her to trust him. Lynne says Zoe has gone again, and she does love him, and she doesn't know what she'd do without him, and it will never happen again. Beppe goes to a STD clinic to be tested for everything. He sees a female doctor who asks him what his partner's symptoms are, and didn't he take precautions? He says she was on the pill. The doctor tells him to go and strip below the waist. She tells him he has NSU, and would he consider an HIV test too? Beppe goes to see Lynne, who is expecting Garry. He says it was wrong, but it happened. He says he doesn't want it to ruin their friendship. Lynne says she was unfaithful. Beppe says Garry will never know, he promises. He says he really needs a friend, and she is the only one he has. He tells her that he just had an AIDS test. She can't believe it and walks off. She says he could have given it to her. He says he knows he's made a mess of things, and he could be dying now! What if he's found positive. Lynne says coldly that there's no point worrying until he knows. Jim asks Robbie about euthanasia. Robbie says it depends, for instance if you believe in reincarnation, it would be helping you out of a knackered old body into a new, better one. Lisa comes to ask Laura if she's OK. She says Ian's back this weekend, so everything's fine. Lisa has been to an appointment and the hospital tells her she's fine, although overdue. Charlie talks to Mo, who tells him that she thought that she was sent away because she had done something terrible when she was 7, and she thought he didn't love her any more - Zoe got all the attention. Charlie says tearfully he is so sorry. Charlie asks if that's why she puts up with Trevor, and she is worth much more than that. Charlie says he loves all his girls equally. He says he won't ask again, but the truth - it was him wasn't it. Mo nods. Charlie says right, pack your bag, I'll be back in a minute! John Davies comes to ask Laura for the rent, and she doesn't have it. He asks her to discuss it over dinner. She says Ian is due back.... He says - it's only a business meeting. She says no and he says he's sorry he can't help her, he will contact her to pick up the keys. However, Ian phones to say he can't come back home this week. Laura immediately phones John. He takes her to a nice restaurant and avoids discussing business, and flirts with her. He asks her if he can come in for coffee, and they haven't discussed the money yet. He pours drinks and makes her sit next to him. He says what does he get in return, you know how it is in business - you know what I want ... he kisses her. She says she can't and he says relax, it's OK, he won't tell a soul. She knees him in the ball and he gets up and says she will regret this - notice is served. Charlie goes to the Vic where Trevor is behind the bar, and goes in and grabs him by the throat, and says what sort of man is he, did he feel good holding the iron on her hand? Sharon says she's calling the police, Trevor replies you're a hypocrite - what sort of man stands by while his own brother knocks up his 13-year-old daughter? Peggy interrupts, and Trevor confirms it, yes, Kat is Zoe's mother - child abuse and incest all rolled into one, and you're calling ME sick? Credits Main cast *Derek Martin as Charlie *Alex Ferns as Trevor *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Laila Morse as Mo *Ricky Groves as Garry *Michael Greco as Beppe *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Gavin Richards as Terry *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Todd Carty as Mark *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Wendy Richard as Pauline *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Nicholas R. Bailey as Dr Trueman *Martin Kemp as Steve Guest and recurring cast *Huw Higginson as Mr Davis *Shireen Shah as Dr Sullivan *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Jake Di Valentine as Joe Category:Episode Category:2001 Episodes